


The Wolf Boy and The Dreamer

by Trapplepi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no plan, I'm just going to write and see where it goes, Iwa was raised by wolves, M/M, Oikawa is going to tame him, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trapplepi/pseuds/Trapplepi
Summary: Oikawa Tooru constantly has nightmares. Said nightmares are the reason why every night, he goes on a walk alone. One night he walks a little too far than usual and finds something interesting lurking in his backwoods. Turns out he wasn't as alone as he thought. There was something...or shall I say someone...living back there that would change his life as he knew it.





	1. Going Further than usual

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would warn you now. These chapters are going to be rather short due to the fact that I have absolutely no plan while writing it at all, but I'll update as frequently as I can to make up for the lack of chapter content!

He didn’t know how long he had been running or even why, but there he was sprinting across the ice. He was tempted to stop and look around but he couldn't shake the overwhelming sense of fear and dread drowning his sense of reason. So he continued to run fueled by the unknown horror driving him forward. 

Every breath he took felt like shards of glass. Every step getting lighter and lighter as he lost the sensation in his legs, losing the ability to judge the ground beneath him. 

Yet, he could hear nothing.

Nothing, not even the sound of the ice fracturing more and more with each unknowingly heavy step he was taking. The ice that once supported him now sending him crumbling into the unforgiving arctic waters.

He searched for the opening of the hole he fell through but it disappeared. The darkness making seeing it an unattainable goal.

Panic overtaking him, he started beating against the frozen glass that prevented all access to the other side. Prohibiting all salvation from the waters consuming him.

He felt everything...

The burn in his chest growing hotter with every thrust of his fists. 

The darkness clouding the vision of eyes filled with nothing but pure unadulterated terror.

The numbness that ran its fingers through his every vein until...

There was nothing…

\----

Tooru sat up quickly, heart pounding so loud it could be heard from across the room; sweat drenching the T-shirt he had put on just a few hours prior to sleep in. 

 

“Just a dream…” 

 

He sighed in relief as he brushed the few damp hairs from his face.

 

He had been having night terrors like this for a while now. Every time slightly different than the rest. Every time ending the same.Though never could he ever just go back to sleep after waking out of them. So, he would get up, put on a fresh set of clothes, and go out walking alone. 

 

There was a thin trail in his backyard that leads into a wooded area behind his home. Travelling along it would usually take you to a small lake, but this time he kept walking, only stopping for a moment before continuing. He followed the trail past the lake and into a part of the forest he’s never been in before.

 

It was quiet this far back.

 

Not just normal quiet, though. It’s more of the still eerie quiet. The kind that sends chills up your spine every chance it gets.

 

Usually, this wouldn’t bother Tooru because walking at night wasn’t something out of the ordinary for him.  
Tonight, though, there was nothing, not even a single cricket.

 

That was until a low guttural growl permeated the silence around him. He froze in place, too afraid to even breathe, better yet look around.

 

He wasn’t as alone as he thought.


	2. It's a what?

Tooru held his breath trying to make as little noise as possible.   
All he could do was sit and wait. Wait for it to move or make another noise.

He was unarmed and somewhere he knew nothing about. Basically staying there would be a guaranteed death sentence.

He was going to run.

He stood there for what seemed like ages before he heard movement behind himself. Instantly he took off in the opposite direction, leaving the path far behind him as he ran off the trail and into the woods.

You could hear quick footsteps following him from behind.   
Meaning, whatever had growled at him... 

Was definitely following him. 

He ran faster, running until he swore he didn't hear it behind him anymore.

To him, this moment never came, and he couldn't run forever.

 

He had to stop. His lungs felt as if they were disintegrating in his chest, every forced breath chipping away more pieces as he struggled to suck in enough air to keep him going.

He was to the point of exhaustion.

Having no other choice he slows down to a stop, though his legs had already seemed as if they were starting to slow on their own.

The first thing he did was listen around, desperately listening for even the smallest tap or scuff.

He didn’t hear it, though.

Besides the sound of his heavy breathing, the forest was once again,

Dead silent.

Or at least that's what he thought.

Not even two minutes after stopping he hears those painfully familiar noises from all around him. He couldn't tell where it was coming from now, hell it could have been in the trees for all he knew. 

 

There was no way he could just run away again, he had to hide. 

Shaking with panic he looks around himself, successfully finding a small crevice between two trees to press himself into. Now all he had to do was stay quiet and pray that it gives up. There was one problem, though.

His breathing was too loud. 

 

His body was betraying him.

 

He could hear it, and he knew whatever was after him could also.

It was getting closer. 

He had his eyes glued into the darkness that shrouded every inch of the land around him. His hands were covering his mouth as he tried to hush the breath that dared give away his position further.

But it was too late, there it was right in front of him. 

 

Tooru’s eyes widened as he realised just what it was pursuing him. The figure looming over him was a...human?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any grammar mistakes. I never was amazing at English and Grammarly costs money XD


End file.
